


Mary's Song (Oh My My My)

by Madquinn13



Series: Teen Mom AU [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 13:47:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5129915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madquinn13/pseuds/Madquinn13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Lexie's first Halloween and she is not having a good time with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mary's Song (Oh My My My)

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place in the middle of the first one, Sara and Nyssa are friends but not dating yet.

Sara was getting use to this whole mom thing. She hated the early morning and getting woken up every few hours with crying, she hated the smelly diapers but the way that Lexie would look at her, so full of love and how this is her whole world it made it all worth it.

Now however as Sara held a screeching eight month old in a bright pink unicorn costume in the living room while Laurel, dressed as a bloody nurse from that Silent Hill game, Oliver was matching with that triangle helmet guy. Sara was never one for first person shooters.

Funny enough Lexie didn’t mind Laurel in her costume, but that could have everything to do with the fact that she watched her put on the make up and even put it on Lexie herself so she would get that it was fake. Oliver kept the helmet off in front of Lexie and now and then put it on the baby just so she could see and she fit in it fully.

No what Lexie didn’t like was the kids who came to the door, she didn’t even like hearing the doorbell or the knocking constantly. She just wanted another quiet night with her mommy.

Sara was just wearing regular clothes because her costume was covered in spit up. She didn’t really care she wasn’t giving out candy and she had no parties to go to. Just staying at home with her baby who kept crying every time someone rang the doorbell or knocked.

Sara grabbed some toys and picked the crying eight month old in her arms deciding to go down to the basement where it was harder to hear the door. “It’s okay, we’ll go away from all the scary kids and just watch your shows.” Lexie just stayed face deep into the crook of her mother’s neck while she was carried away. “I know you don’t like people.” She answered rubbing her back. “I know, that doorbell should never be rung and no one should knock, it’ll be okay.”

* * *

 

Once they went down to the basement, it started off as a ‘man cave/office’ for Quentin but slowly as the girls grew up turned into a play room for them still filled with containers of Barbies and the Polly Pockets that you could easily swallow and not choke on. In the corner was a pop up play tent decorated in Barbie.

She turned on the TV and turned it to the dvd player and Tinkerbell started, she sat Lexie in her bouncy seat facing the tv and started to lay down the toys and take out her phone. She was texting Nyssa who was stuck at some company party. Her costume was a boring business woman. Her mother Yuliya laughed so hard she couldn’t breathe when she first saw it. Sara was just giving Nyssa an update on Lexie’s first Halloween and what a success it was.

_Poor thing is just having none of this._

**That’s terrible. Make sure you give her lots of candy to make up for it.**

_She didn’t go out trick or treating, if we did she’d pass out from dehydration from crying. Funny enough Laurel and Oliver didn’t scare her and they dressed from a horror game._

**The fact that Queen doesn’t make her cry and scream on a regular basis astounds me.**

_Haha. She watched Laurel put the make up on and off constantly to get her use to it. The first time I am pretty sure she literally crapped herself. But it could have just been a coincidence._

**I don’t believe in them personally.**

_Go back to your party I’m sure you have many things to discuss with the old stuffy men. Make sure they know to watch their hands._

**Yes we have a possible date in a month.**

_Enjoy your party Nyssa._

**Enjoy your quiet evening with Lexie. I’m sure she’ll be fine once she has her mommy time.**

Sara laid her phone down and when it was clear that Lexie wasn’t calming down on her own she picked her up. “Come on baby girl let’s cuddle and watch the crazy adventures of Tinkerbell doing the exact thing she was told not to and almost getting killed for it. Keep that in mind when you’re older. Don’t be like Mommy, she’s an idiot as Grandpa will repeatedly tell you.” Sara laid back with Lexie on her chest rubbing her back trying to soothe her. After an hour or so as the credits began to play she picked up her phone again checking the time. She decided to take a picture of her Halloween night, holding up the phone she caught her and Lexie cuddling and sent it off to Nyssa, the flash bothering Lexie she now decided that she didn’t like her costume on her anymore and starting squirming trying to get out. “Okay, okay, I get it baby. Stop moving and I can take it off.” She undid the zipper on the unicorn costume and pulled it off so Lexie was just in the black onesie that said ‘I did nine months on the inside’.

“Better?” When Lexie just cuddled back into Sara she took that as a yes. Sara flipped the TV over to cable and found a treehouse of horror marathon in progress. “You wanna fall asleep while mommy watching the funny yellow people?” Lexie just gave her a disinterested look. “That’s not racist, there isn’t any Asians in it to be racist.” When Lexie didn’t look convince Sara just sighed. “I know maybe the last of Asians could be racist. But they are literally yellow.”

After a few mintues her phone vibrated.

**I somehow ended up shopping and there are baby onesies that have Teams and different Grey’s characters. May I buy one for Lexie?**

_You may if they have Torres or Robbins._

**They have Torres. What month should I get?**

_Get 12_

**Done. There also is one that says I’d rather be watching Grey’s Anatomy. Get that one as well?**

_She has that one. In every size. She wears it every Thursday night._

**I should have guessed. Has anyone ever told you that you have a problem?**

_Yes many times. I’m putting her up to bed now, would you be okay with coming by?_

_Maybe watching a movie?_

**I would be honored.**

_Still not a date._

**Still honored.**

**I can be there in ten.**

_Don’t speed._

**I can be there in twenty.**

_That’s fine. I’ll get the popcorn ready._

Sara shoved her phone in her pocket before holding Lexie close as she sat up.

“You are getting spoiled by a woman that hasn’t met you yet.” Sara smiled taking her up the two flights of stairs before she arrived to their shared room and changed Lexie’s diaper before changing her into some pajamas. “Now, Mommy is only going to be downstairs I have the baby spy device so if you need me just do your usual hollering okay?” She leaned down and kissed her on the forehead before leaving the room turning off the light and setting the mobile to play and lull her to sleep.

Just as she said she would, twenty minutes after the text Nyssa texted that she was outside because Lexie doesn’t like people knocking or ringing the bell.

“Hey come on in.” Sara opened the door and led Nyssa to the couch where the popcorn was waiting.

“What movie have you decided we’re to watch?”

“Halloween unless you’re not okay with scary movies?”

“I am perfectly fine with scary stories. Are you?”

“I am unscareable. Nothing has compared to the fear felt when that stick turned blue.”

“Unscareable is not a word.”

“It was just created to describe me.” Nyssa laughed sitting down on the couch with Sara.

“Well I shall inform Oxford.”

* * *

 

They were near the end of the movie when the front door slammed open causing Sara to jump and Nyssa to laugh at her. A drunken Laurel was giggling as she stumbled in, her outfit clearly mussed as if she redressed in a hurry and in the dark.

“Laurel if you wake Lexie I swear I will beat you.” Sara warned watching her sister flip her off and head up the stairs.

“Don’t fuck on that couch we all sit on it.” She called out before going upstairs and making as much noise as possible which was followed by a crying baby.

“Fuck.” Sara groaned. “I’ll be right back okay?” Nyssa nodded and told her that she could leave but Sara said no way they need to finish the movie.

Sara ran to her room and picked up Lexie, turning off the monitor. “I know Auntie Laurel is drunken B-word. But you still need to go back to sleep. You have Binky, you have Whinnie and his friends right above you singing the song. In another little while you’ll have mommy right there in her bed. Can you be a good girl and just wait a little while before you want to stay up? Do you want to see if you’re ready for your nightly bottle? Let’s try that.” Sara placed her back down and ran back downstairs. “I just need to see if she’ll take her bottle. I’m sorry.”

“Its fine, I can go seriously Sara you clearly need to take care of her.”

“No please stay.”

“Fine. But it would be no trouble to post pone this.”

“Its fine, I hold this for a few minutes she drinks it, I rub her back, she burps and falls asleep for a few hours.”

“If you say so.”

“I do.” Sara answered smiling before running back up with the prepared and heated bottle. She picked up Lexie and handed her the bottle watching her attempt to raise it up to her mouth. She actually started to drink this time and Sara sat down on her bed waiting for Lexie to finish tipping the bottle up now and then until she finished. “Much better now right?” She smiled rubbing Lexie’s back until she got rid of all the gas build up that came. “Now just go to sleep again and before you know it Mommy will be right here for you to torture with your yelling and screaming and smacking in the face.”

* * *

 

Sara was not unscarable as she claimed and Nyssa more than enjoyed teasing her on the jumpiness from the film.

“Perhaps next time we should watch something more suited for you, wouldn’t want you to have nightmares.” She teased. “I hear The Little Mermaid doesn’t have too many frightening scenes.”

“Funny.” Sara threw some popcorn at Nyssa who stretched and checked her phone.

“I need to leave, but I’ll see you Monday in school and talk to you in the morning. Good luck with Lexie. She does have her diva moments according to your stories.”

“Yes she does.”

* * *

 

Sara was putting away the new onesie from Nyssa when she held it out to the sleeping Lexie. “You are going to look so cute in this baby.”

She added it to the drawer with the other Grey’s items. Sara may have been trying to get her baby girl into a tv show far too old for her.

“It’s getting harder to remember why I’m not dating that woman Lex.”


End file.
